


Devil in the Church

by Lulzbian



Category: (Crossover), Dangan Ronpa, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Aww yes, Crossover of Madoka and Dangan Ronpa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulzbian/pseuds/Lulzbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Of course there's water', Sakura thinks. 'Of course. I don't know why I expected anything else.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Church of Water

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS GOING TO BE A TWO-PARTER  
> At least I think so. I may stop it here.

They step into the space beyond the barrier, and almost immediately, Chihiro is splashing as a wave hits her and works around her ankles, threatening to drag her through the floor.

'Of course there's water', Sakura thinks. 'Of course. I don't know why I expected anything else.'

(It was not so long ago when Sakura swam clumsily for the first time side-by-side with Asahina, spluttering and barely able to breathe, but making it anyways, because Asahina like to swim, and Asahina had learned wrestling for Sakura, so Sakura would learn to swim for Asahina.)

The water eddies and lulls around Chihiro's ankles, and Sakura watches her carefully. They must be careful here, because here lurks the witch with the most weight on Sakura's heart; watching it happen nearly sent Sakura into despair herself, but she managed to cleanse the soul gem located upon her wrist. Chihiro trembles and clutches Sakura's shirt, shaking, with her hesitant voice asking if Sakura is absolutely sure--and Sakura knows it hurts Chihiro just as much to be here, of all places.

Out of all of them, why was it  _her_ who went into despair? She'd even only become a Puella Magi to  _help_  the others--but Enoshima had pushed and pushed and pushed them, and when Kirigiri had fallen with her soul gem shattered under the claws of a witch, Asahina--

"Let us go, Fujisaki. It is not fair that she remains this way for much longer."

As they advance, things tilt and whirl, the water gets higher and higher, until they are swimming, Sakura using an ungainly doggy paddle, and Chihiro not faring much better. This is not like the water of Asahina's swimming pools; it's too thick and heavy, nearly like another substance entirely. It clings to Sakura and nearly begins to weigh her down, threatens to drag her down into the depths of the hallway. The floor is gone from beneath their feet now, and Sakura dips to help Chihiro, who has begun to shake.   
  
"O-O---Oogami, look out!" 

(Asahina crouches down, her arms around Chihiro's neck, her eyes filled with tears as she stares at Sakura. "It's not  _fair_ , out of all of us, Fujisaki-chan shouldn't have--she's already--" And all Sakura can do is hold Asahina's hand and comfort her with a kiss, because they both know how unfair it is that Chihiro is a magical girl; she will not last very long, even with her wish...Kyuubey just neglected to tell her that.)

But Sakura twists and she feels something solid brush against the undersides of her shoes. Down in her heart there is a twisting, because Asahina is no longer Asahina--

(The walls tilt and whirl, Asahina lays on her side, breathing pathetically, and Sakura is not nearly fast enough because there comes a blinding light from her, her body beginning to convulse.)

\--but Deep Swimmer Natalya, and the thing rises from the water--

(Asahina  _screams_ as something rips from her and her soul gem floats up, pitch-black.)

\--opens a mouth lined with sharp fangs, the finned hands flaring out. Sakura grits her teeth and readies herself, feeling the water solidifying around her. Chihiro is stuck, and Sakura wrenches her from the water as she struggles from it, standing atop the water itself, her body tense--it is solid everywhere, save for where Deep Swimmer Natalya stirs, her long, brilliant, mermaid's tail splashing behind her. 

Sakura twitches her fists and her weapons materialize over the knuckles of her hands. 

( _I love you, Asahina.)_

_  
_They leap for one another.

Sakura's soul is heavy as she strikes upward, one gauntleted hand rushing against the underside of Deep Swimmer Natalya's head. Her teeth grate together from the pressure. It hurts her. Burns her. Burns them both. The witch splashes back and the walls vibrate with the screeching. Chihiro is grabbing her data pad, that strange weapon, but Sakura twitches her hand.   
  
"I will do this alone, Fujisaki. She is...I love her still." 

Deep Swimmer Natalya hisses and flares those webbed fingers. Her body shakes and she shoves off with that tail, shooting through the water-gel again, letting her teeth seek. And when they find what she wants, which is Sakura's side, there is little resistance, and Sakura is spilled open, the water dancing red. But Sakura grabs Deep Swimmer Natalya's hair as she passes. The witch sprawls, her body twitching and convulsing. Sakura lets her hand build up heat before she punches again, the gauntlet breaking through Natalya's face, even as jaws seek her out, find her--Sakura's arm--

soul gem--

Chihiro screams from the sidelines as Sakura goes limp, as Deep Swimmer Natalya convulses once; before blood mixes in the water and a soul gem is shattered in a witch's fangs, before Natalya bursts, the grief seed...

With shaking hands, Chihiro picks it up.


	2. Here rests the swimmer's heart

Fujisaki stares at the two of them. 

The...one of them. 

The grief seed is heavy in her palms and she raises it, looks at her own soul gem. It's so very perfect, so very clear--so Fujisaki tucks the seed away. 

 

'I'll use it later'. 

The days pass. Chihiro blends quietly with Celes and Junko and Mukuro, not acting too much, laying back on her own, pretending everything is okay and that she didn't see Sakura and Asahina (Natalya) rip one another to pieces. 

Chihiro feels her heart drop in her throat as she watches their soul gems darken, deepen, be reborn as the four of them attack a witch and kill it, they migrate place to place, alternating who gets what. 

'I'll use it later'. 

She doesn't think of her own gem much, doesn't think of it as she watches her own gem darken, she doesn't think about the way she feels more and more like she's walking through a thick fog, dying slowly , dying slowly--

And the day comes when Junko quietly steals Natalya's grief seed but Chihiro pretends she doesn't know, doesn't know, she doesn't know anything anymore, she's falling and floating all at once. 

This is her life. 

Her life. 

It slips by inches. 

But she's so weak. 

So useless. 

She can't be strong anymore. 

And so it's almost a mercy when Celestia becomes Wall Hopper Yasuhiro and they have to fight her, it's almost a relief when Chihiro realizes that she herself stands no chance, it becomes a relief as Wall Hopper Yasuhiro's massive jaws sweep towards her leg, where the soul gem hangs on an ankle bracele--


End file.
